


Stars

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: Janice Rand gets her life back together after leaving the Enterprise.





	

Janice Rand used to hate her office window. Her office was on the top floor of the tallest building at Starbase 11, and with the day and night cycles of the system it offered her a large view of the stars for most of her shift. When she first arrived at the starbase she hated the stars. She would keep the blinds on her window tightly shut so she wouldn’t have to look at them. Twinkling out there, mocking her for what she had lost. She had been onboard the best starship in the fleet, and because she couldn’t keep her personal feelings in check she had been let go. She had been so embarrassed and disgusted with herself she had buried herself in her work and refused to talk to any of her new co-workers for the first week.

Nearly two years later though things were starting to change. Now that time had dulled the ache of losing her posting on the Enterprise, and she had regained confidence in her abilities as a professional worker she began opening the blinds and admiring the stars. For they no longer mocked her with what she had lost, but now the stars offered her hope; hope and confirmation that she would be up there among them again someday.

Janice smiled as she finished up her duties for her shift and touched the new braid on her sleeve, the one that announced her rank as Chief Petty Officer. Yes, Janice knew she would go back to the stars one day when she was ready.

The End


End file.
